What do you want Malfoy? (Twelve kisses)
by DramioneJillyFish
Summary: Everyone was in shock. "Wait, what did you just say, Dumbledore?" Someone asked. "Now in these hard times, I have decided that all the students in the same grade from every house are spending one hour together. We have to stay together to win this war." DracoxHermione/Dramione


It's a normal September day at Hogwarts when Hermione Granger walks down the dining hall. As usual she's carrying some books.

"Gaah! It's so much homework! I can't believe it! I think I'm gonna die!" she can hear Ron complain from the other side of the table.

"It's not that bad." She says to him as she sits down in front of him.

Ron opens his mouth to say something when an apple hit him in the head. "Bloody hell…" he's mutter to himself.

They look in the direction the apple came from, and they see the slytherins laugh hysterical at them.

"God, I hate that they think they can do whatever they want with us! You should do something back, Ron!" Hermione says. She really wants to punch them so badly.

"No, I don't think so Hermione. I mean…" Ron starts, but Hermione cuts him off raising her hand. Then Harry comes up beside Ron. "Hey, what's up?" He asks them, but none of them answer him. "Gosh! What have I done this time? Hey guys I really didn't mean that 'kick my ass'-"

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione interrupts him and starts to walk over to the slytherin table they were still laughing at Malfoy's prank.

"You! You pompous, stuck-up, elitist little-!" She yells at Malfoy, and pulls up her wand pointing it at him.

"Save your breath, you little mudblood" Draco huffs still with the slytherin's laughing in the background.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" She hissed taking back her wand and starts to go away when she hears Malfoy voice. "Why don't you try, Grang-" He didn't get the opportunity to finish the sentence before Hermione punched him in the face, took his head and pushes it in a cake that was placed in front of him and storms out of the dining hall.

"Stupid… Malfoy… idiot… with… merlin's… beard!" What the spell? Why did I do that!? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Hermione thought as she rushed down the hall.

"Hey, Hermione! Hold on!" Ron yelled after her with Harry running after him.

_With Merlin's beard! I don't want them around right now. Can't they just go away? _She thought and let out a sigh and turned around to face them.

"Gosh! Hermione, can you slow down a little? Bloody hell, what's going on?" A confused Harry asks.

"Nothing." She mumbled and started walking again, setting up the speed, she didn't want to talk to them right now.

"Nothing?"- Ron asked her-"You punched Malfoy in the bloody face! That's NOT just nothing!" They all stopped in front of the library. There where an awkward silence for a while that seemed to last forever.

"He deserved it you know. He threw an apple at your head, Ron." She whispered and rushed into the library; letting the two boys stand there, alone wondering what was going through Hermione's head.

_Why the spell did I punch him!? _She thought while walking down the corridors. _He did help me last week when I was upset about Ron dating Lavender last week!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was placed with the lake and stared out in the horizon. She cried.

"Why? Why did he start dating her? When I finally found out I had feeling for him?" She questioned herself. Then she heard something, slowly she turns around so she can see a person coming closer, but she can't see who.

"What do you want!?" She yelled out to the person who was coming closer. It was Draco Malfoy. They glared at each other for a while.

_Wow, how lovely eyes he- _Wait, what? Pushing the thought away she said "What do you want, Malfoy?" _she had to ask! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _"Beautiful isn't it? At nigh- are you? Are you crying?" She turned around and let out a sob. And then she felt his hand on her shoulder. "It's Weasley isn't it? I heard he's dating Lavender. Huh..?"

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Malfoy turned her around, so she could stare up in his lovely silver eyes.

"You gotta get over him, Granger" He said and planted a kiss on her forehead. "This never happened, Granger! Got it?" He said and stormed up to the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\End of flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was in shock. _She punched me! The cake wasn't so bad, but she punched me!_ _And I had been so kind to her that night! I had calmed her down! _

Draco stood up and started to walk down to the Slytherin's common room with Crab and Goyle following him. "Get away from me!" He hissed to them. _Oh, Merlin! How they annoys me! Idiots! _He thought when they just stared at him. "I said: Get your freaking dumb faces away from me!" He yelled, now really angry. After a little staring contest they finally walk away from him. Suddenly he started to walk, but then stopped and thought for a while for so to change direction. Speeding up he almost crashed into some freshmen.

"Watch where you go, idiots!" He yelled to them. The freshmen looked terrified up at him. This just made the blond-headed boy to smirk evilly. _I have to find her! But where is she? Hah! What a stupid question_, he knew where she was: the library! For the second time he switched his direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I just got that feeling that I need to explain to him why I punched him_. Hermione thought when she picked up her books and started to go look for Malfoy. She was thinking so much that she didn't notice the tall blond slytherin boy in front of her. She crashed into him, but he caught her before she would fall. When she looked up- "Bloody spell!" she mumbled to herself when she met the lovely silver eyes to Draco Malfoy.

_Wow, how handsome he looks, and his lovely- wait, what!? It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about! _Shepushed the thought away and took a step back. She looked in another direction, didn't want to make eye contact with him. "Ehrm… Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked up and met his gaze. She took a deep breath. Finally she nodded. Slowly he took her face in his hands. Coming closer, and stopped up a bit. They're so close that their noses almost touched each other.

_Bloody hell! Just kiss me! _Her mind goes one and she closed her eyes

And finally their lips touched. The kiss feels like it would last forever, but too soon it was over again. She slowly opened her eyes and they stared at each other. _Say something! She thought, _but she only got to think it before he turned around and walked away. "Bloody hell…" she whispered to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_God, Merlin_! He couldn't stop himself! But when he stared down into her lovely hazel eyes, and that lovely curly hair, he just couldn't think clearly. He turned in the direction he came from. There she was… He started to go over to her. He wanted to explain himself that he was cached up in the moment. He wanted to take her close to him and whisper to her that everything's going to be alright. But then he heard their voices: Potter and Weasley! He runed away, but he didn't miss Weasley's words: "You're so dead, Malfoy!"

"Where have you been?" Goyle asked him when he finally came to the Slytherins common room. He just looked at them for a while and walked to the boy's bedroom. He could hear them come slowly into the room. "What's going on?" one of them asked him, he couldn't hear who it was. Both of them sounded like idiots. "Leave me alone!" he said annoyed to them, he didn't want to talk to any of the idiots. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, are you alright?! It was that little shit Malfoy, huh..?" It was Ron, he tried to make contact, but she didn't want to talk to them right now. She just wanted to go to her bed and cry herself to sleep. "You're so dead, Malfoy!" She could hear Ron scream. "Ronny! What on earth are you doing? Uh! Is it her? Come Ronny-bunny, let's go!" It was that freaking girl Lavender. "But… Hermione…. Wait…" And then they were gone.

"Hermione? Are you ok? Lavender and Ron isn't here. It's just me… Do you want to tell me what happened?" it was Harry. Harry helped her up, and together they walked up to the Gryffindor's common room. "Ehm… I'll just go to bed, god night Harry." She said to Harry. She walked up to the girl's bedroom. Crying herself to sleep, as she planned.

-Two weeks later-

Everyone was in shock. The dining hall was so quiet you could probably hear a raindrop fall. "Wait, what did you just say, Dumbledore?" a random girl from Hufflepuff asked. Hermione was placed in front of Ron and Harry, when Dumbledore repeated the shocking news. "Now in these hard times, I have decided that all the students in the same grade from every house are spending one hour together each day during the last lesson."

"Bloody hell!" Harry, Ron and Hermione mumbled to themselves. And stared at each other with pale faces.


End file.
